book_criticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bizarro Fiction
Bizarro Fiction is a contemporary literary genre, which often uses elements of absurdism, satire, and the grotesque, along with pop-surrealism and genre fiction staples, in order to create subversive, weird, and entertaining works. About this Genre In general, Bizarro has more in common with speculative fiction genres (such as science-fiction, fantasy, and horror) than with avant-garde movements (such as Dadaism and surrealism), which readers and critics often associate it with. Bizarro focuses primarily on "weirdness", using exploitationistic means to provide various forms of body horror and shock humor, ranging from impossible and grotesque forms of sex, gore, depravity and violence. While the genre may place an emphasis on the cult and outre, it is not without critical praise. Books by authors who have identified or have been identified as Bizarro have been praised by Lloyd Kaufman,Michael Moorcock and guardian.co.uk. Bizarro novels have been finalists for the Philip K. Dick Award, the Bram Stoker Award, and the Rhysling Award. A book of Bizarro criticism and theory was named Non-Fiction Book of the Year 2009 by 3:AM Magazine in Paris. Known Examples Authors *Carlton Mellick III *Athena Villaverde *Kevin L. Donihe Literature *The Bizarro Starter Kit (Purple) (by Cameron Pierce, Jeff Burk, Cody Goodfellow, Athena Villaverde, Russell Edson, David Agranoff, Matthew Revert, Andrew Goldfarb, Kris Saknussemm and Garrett Cook) *The Bizarro Starter Kit (Blue) (by Steve Aylett, Jeremy C. Shipp, Bradley Sands, Jordan Krall, Ray Fracalossy, Andersen Prunty, Christian TeBordo, Tony Rauch, Eckhard Gerdes, Mykle Hansen) *The Bizarro Starter Kit (Orange) (by Carlton Mellick III, Jeremy Robert Johnson, John Edward Lawson, D. Harlan Wilson, Steve Beard, Vincent W. Sakowski, Bruce Taylor, Kevin L. Donihe, Andre Duza, Gina Ranalli) *Cybernetrix (by Carlton Mellick III) *Warrior Wolf Women of the Wasteland (by Carlton Mellick III) *Barbarian Beast Bitches of the Badlands (by Carlton Mellick III) *Cannibals in Candyland (by Carlton Mellick III) *Adolf in Wonderland (by Carlton Mellick III) *The Tick People (by Carlton Mellick III) *Sweet Story (by Carlton Mellick III) *Village of the Mermaids (by Carlton Mellick III) *Quicksand House (by Carlton Mellick III) *Starfish Girl (by Athena Villaverde) *Clockwork Girl (by Athena Villaverde) Gallery Authors Carltonmellick.jpg|Carlton Mellick III Athena Villaverde.jpg|Athena Villaverde Literature Blue Bizarro.jpg|The Bizarro Starter Kit (Blue) (by Steve Aylett, Jeremy C. Shipp, Bradley Sands, Jordan Krall, Ray Fracalossy, Andersen Prunty, Christian TeBordo, Tony Rauch, Eckhard Gerdes, Mykle Hansen) Orange Bizarro.jpg|The Bizarro Starter Kit (Orange) (by Carlton Mellick III, Jeremy Robert Johnson, John Edward Lawson, D. Harlan Wilson, Steve Beard, Vincent W. Sakowski, Bruce Taylor, Kevin L. Donihe, Andre Duza, Gina Ranalli) 6367438.jpg|Cybernetrix (by Carlton Mellick III); Cover 1 513Ljfj -9L.jpg|Cybernetrix (by Carlton Mellick III); Cover 2 warriorwolfwomen1.jpg|Warrior Wolf Women of the Wasteland (by Carlton Mellick III) Barbarian Beast Bitches of the Badlands (by Carlton Mellick III).jpg|Barbarian Beast Bitches of the Badlands (by Carlton Mellick III) Cannibals in Candyland.jpeg|Cannibals in Candyland (by Carlton Mellick III) Adolf in Wonderland_1.jpg|Adolf in Wonderland (by Carlton Mellick III); Cover 1 Adolf in Wonderland_2.jpg|Adolf in Wonderland (by Carlton Mellick III); Cover 2 The Tick People.jpg|The Tick People (by Carlton Mellick III) Sweet Story.jpg|Sweet Story (by Carlton Mellick III) Village of the Mermaids.jpg|Village of the Mermaids (by Carlton Mellick III) Qucksand House.jpg|Quicksand House (by Carlton Mellick III) Starfish Girl (Athena Villaverde).jpg|Starfish Girl (by Athena Villaverde) clockworkgirl.jpg|Clockwork Girl (by Athena Villaverde) Category:Genres Category:Bizarro Fiction